The tale of Amber
by Vertero
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with surrounding the events that happen to Amber leading up to Volume 3 EP11. Warning: Small spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen ep11.


**Amber was always a character that intrigued me since her first appearance this season and I was really hoping we could learn more about her character but since Rooster Teeth the decided to give her the sharp end of the stick (Trust me that makes more sense in context) I felt inspired to write a one-shot that just loosely follows the plot with a short backstory told from the eyes of an OC I created just for this little one-shot.**

"Amber... You fool" said a young silver haired woman as she knelt down on the road side. She was dressed in a long white trench coat with arm protectors, her eyes were a bright ocean blue and her skin was pale. She squeezed the hilt of her saber tightly, very tightly. An explosion of emotions welling inside her. Sorrow, anger, fear and most of all hollowness. It was her job to protect Amber, she promised she would no matter what.

she had only stepped out of the inn for an hour to get some supplies yet amber was gone by the time she returned. And to make matters worse she took her only horse, speedy. On their kitchen table was a small letter addressed to her.

 _Persephone... Please don't be mad, i know you're just doing what you think is best for me but you almost died the last time someone came after me. That dark haired woman with gold eyes. I don't know who she is or how she knows about my powers, but she's not giving up no matter what. You might have been able to fend her off but the poison from her arrows slowing you down. YES I KNOW YOU WERE POISONED. Even though you tried so hard to pull up a tough exterior. I could see the pain in you're eyes._

 _... Look i'm a fully grown woman and you can't keep on treating me like some damsel in peril, we both know those days are long gone._

 _you're loving cousin -Amber._

Lying on the road side was the long green cloak that Amber wore. And lying next to it were some dry blood stains and the oh so familiar long caramel dust infused staff that Amber made from spare parts when she was just fifteen. the mere sight off it brought tears to twenty five year old's eyes, which she quickly wiped away. No she wasn't dead, not until she found the body.

Making use of her tracking skills she managed to find a small trail of footsteps which she could follow. Grabbing the staff she stood up and dusted herself off. With renewed determination Persephone set out to find her missing student. She never took a moment to rest and continued to follow the trail for three consecutive. And on third night she finally found her. But with someone else.

A tall dark haired man was carrying a bleeding half naked Amber over his shoulder and was moving as fast as he could though the forest on the outskirts of a small Atlas checkpoint. Were they planning on taking her back to their labs where those deranged scientist could perform all their messed experiments on her to try find the origin of her powers. No she wouldn't allow it.

Just the thought of Amber being in any sort of danger was enough to light a fire in her overprotective cousin and she drew her semblance to cloak her appearance. Blade raised high she held it up to the man's throat before dispelling her semblance. He would see the fire in her eyes before he died.

"Put. Her. Down" she said venomously with her blade pressed tightly to his neck. Clearly surprised by her presence the man gave her deadly glare before dropping it the instant he saw her face. Almost as though he knew who she was.

"Alright just calm down little lady" he said with his free hand raised in surrender. "I know this may be hard to believe, but I'm actually on you're-" he stopped the instant he felt her blade move just slightly, enough to cause a small drop of blood to leak onto the sharp metal.

"I said put. Her. Down. Now!" she growled at him and man slowly but gently placed Amber on the floor. Blade still held to his throat she was very tempted to just end him where he stood. But first she would inspect Amber to see just how much he had done to her. Kneeling down she turned Amber over and gasped at what she saw. Not just was she bleeding all over but there some dark gooey substance on her face. That was it. She would butcher him into tiny pieces and mail him back to that dark haired bitch before chopping her up into even tinier pieces. And feed them to some hungry Grimm.

she was about to slice his throat open but the man grabbed her blade and pulled it away just in time. quite bold considering her Saber cut slice through even the thickest metals, bare skin was like butter. Releasing the blade just as it was about to slice his hand apart the man leaped back and pulled out a large blade in defense.

"Look just hear me out. I'm trying to save her life just like you are. She'd be dead right now if I hadn't stepped in" he tried to reason but she lunged at him and their blades were locked in a tense duel With the man ducking and rolling out of the way of her jabs, kicks and slashes before parrying her attack and sweeping her feet from under her. But she was far from a simple novice and landed on one hand with the other slashing at his feet but missing when he leaped over her. Flipping onto her feet she pointed her blade at him.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe anything you say" she said.

"Because if you don't she's going to die". That line got her attention.

"What?!"

"Her maiden powers or at least half of it, were forcefully removed from her body. Lucky she didn't die instantly" a look of shock and disbelief went through her face.

"Impossible a maiden's powers can't be taken away, its tied to the hosts soul"

"Well then just take a look at her and decide for yourself" turning her head over to Amber she noticed that only one of her eyes were glowing while the other remained dark and un-moving.

"Oh my god". Lowering her blade, she ran up to her and cradled Amber in her arms and examined her. "Only... Only one eye" she said with fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"Perse..." Amber began to mouth.

"Yes its me Amber, don't worry big sis is here for you now" she said as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Looking up at her a sad frown formed on Amber lips.

"I'm... Sorry, I should have lis...tened to you" she began when she was silenced with a finger on her lips.

"Shh, don't try to speak just save you're strength" she could hear the man stepping closer to them and she turned back to give him a threatening glare. "Take one more step and I swear i'll skewer you where you stand"

"Look I know you're trying to protect her but if we don't get her help immediately she not going to survive for very long" the man pleaded. She wouldn't accept his lies, the last time she trusted someone who knew about their secret she ended up with multiple stab wounds and Grimm bite marks, and she still had the scars to remind her.

"She'll be just fine with me. She's survived much worse than this" at that the man shook his head in disapproval.

"I highly doubt that. Look, just what will take for me to convince you that I mean no harm? You can hold my weapon the whole way back if you want, I can even be you're hostage"he suggested. He was rather intent on Amber coming with him. Part of her felt inclined to believe what he was saying since he wasn't being hostile but the stubborn and overprotective side of her was stronger, especially when it concerned Amber's life.

"Nothing, now leave" she said as she raised her blade. But then she felt a hand on her cheek.

"No... He's telling the truth, he saved me from that woman... with the bow" Amber said in agreement. This made the young woman grind her teeth in frustration.

"If anything goes wrong. If she dies... Consider you're life forfeit pal" she said as she picked up Amber and turned to face him with a deadly glare.

"Loud and clear lady" he said as he sheathed his blade guided them through the forest.

* * *

"So how long until she's better professor Ozpin" Persephone asked with her arms folded, a stern look in her eye. She was currently in the Kingdom of Vale in Beacon academy. In professor Ozpin's office a tall white haired man with a pension for coffee, a lot of coffee.

"She's stabilized for now but her condition can change at any moment, I'm sorry, if only we could have found you sooner we could have avoided all of this" the man said with an apologetic look.

"No, I was the one her parents assigned to protect her, the blame is mine and mine alone. I've dishonored my role as a Maiden protector" she said with her head hung in shame.

"Ah yes. You're the last remaining descendant of the Cheetah line" he said as he took a sip of his drink. just how much did these people know about her?

"Yes, for the last millennium it's been my clans women's role to protect the Maiden powers from outsiders. We spend our entire childhood training to be the ultimate warrior

"just as the history books stated. Qrow said you're precision and speed was practically a blur to his eyes. Almost as though speed itself was you're semblance". She simply shrugged in response.

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't have a speed Semblance its simply just a result of my training. We have to be strong enough to stand next to our Maidens in battle otherwise were not worthy of being their protectors"

"So you were trained by someone as well then"

"Yes but she died a long time ago" she said. "Now if you'll excuse me i'll be heading back to the vault to check on her" she said as she turned around and made her way to the elevator way to the elevator. Tapping the down button she herd him call her name.

"Persephone" Ozpin said causing her to turn around and face him. "I promise you, she's going to be alright. Just give us some time" he said with a reassuring smile.

"I know" she said before the elevator doors opened revealing a young teenage girl who was clearly far too young to be in this school.

"You wanted to see me professor" she said before jumping slightly at the tall pale faced woman standing in front of her. "Oh, um sorry I didn't see you there" she said apologetically.

"No its my fault. Sorry i startled you" she said as she stepped aside for the girl to pass. With a timid 'thanks' she stepped past her and walked up to Ozpin's table.

"Ah Ruby, please take a seat"

* * *

Days turned to weeks and from weeks to month's yet Amber condition still wouldn't improve. They had placed in some sort of Cryo-stasis life support. She was only holding on by a thin line and it clear as day to everyone. All of her time was spent in that vault with the only exceptions being when Ozpin called her out for a meal or sharing a cup of Coffee with him.

He tried to keep her mind away from Amber worsening condition by sharing stories of his life as a hunter and how his perception of the world around him started to change. Other than him there were at least three others who knew about her. Qrow, the man she had met in the forest, a cynical but good natured man who she had to admit wasn't half bad as she thought. next was Glnda Goodwitch who was the only female among them, she was polite and formal but also organised and straight to the point. lastly was General Iron wood, the leader of Atlas and the one in charge of maintaining Amber's life support. He was nice but there was something about him that made her weary, mostly because of how often he kept on having robots down there constructing a second stasis pod.

At first she didn't understand what it was but when she finally figured it out she felt like cutting him in half.

"You're not doing it" she said simply.

"Persephone we all know how much she means to you but you have to look at the bigger picture" he said.

"I don't need to look at the bigger picture. I only agreed to bring Amber here under the agreement that you'd fix her. If you cant do that then were both leaving". Placing a hand on her shoulder Ozpin spoke.

"I know that this goes against everything you've been taught but this is the only way we can help her". Her duties were an important part of who she was, and they dictated that she would remain at the fall maiden's said at all times. But if the powers were split between two separate beings she would be just as obligated to protect the other person as she would Amber. Yet she had no room to care for anyone else in her life.

This went against everything ingrained in her mind yet there was no other choice.

"Very well then if this will save her then I wont stand in your way" she said in resignation.

* * *

She felt nothing now just hatred a deep burning hatred that threatened to consume everything. It all happened so fast the city was under attack from the white fang and Grimm alike. People were running for their lives, Hunters were dying and ships were crashing. she had only one priority. Amber. she rushed down to the vault as quickly as she could and was greeted with a sight she wished she only saw in nightmares.

She was already dead. And arrow pierced through her chest. All the power, everything was absorbed into a very familiar figure. The only other person in the room was Ozpin and his weapon was drawn and ready to fight.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were. Shame that you're maiden died while you were out. But I guess that's only bound to happen when you leave their protection to some old fashioned idiots who can't get with the times" the woman said with a sadistic smirk. her gaze still hadn't left Amber's corpse and without saying a word she ran right past Cinder and Ozpin with the man man offering her a sorrowful look.

Clearly enjoying the scene she made no move to stop Persephone and watched in sadistic glee. Breaking open the stasis pod she pulled Amber out and checked her heartbeat...Nothing. She was cold as ice.

She didn't say a word she simply stood up walked up to Cinder.

"You killed her, my only reason for even living was to make sure she grew up to meet her full potential. But you stole that from her. You're dead" she said as she drew her blade.

"Don't, she's too strong with the maiden powers, we have to attack her together" Ozpin started but his words fell on dead ears. Lunging at her she raised her blade up high, slice her throat off but instead she only felt an excruciating pain run up arm just as her blade was about to strike. her arm was completely frozen. Still smiling at her Cinder drew one of her blades and in one deft move sliced her arm clean off.

Screaming in pain she dropped to her knees while clutching what was left of her arm.

"Pathetic and arrogant, the both of you. You really thought you could hide this forever, it was only a matter of time before you'd be exposed for what you truly were" Cinder said disdainfully as she glowered at her. Next thing she felt was the bottom of Cinders shoe to her face with enough force to knock her into the air.

It was over, she'd failed. There was no other reason for her to exist. She resigned herself to dying at this woman's hands. Feeling a pair of hands catch her she looked up and saw Ozpin's face staring at her, a look regret and pain in it.

"I'm sorry we failed you" he said sorrowfully as he held her. But she didn't blame him, she didn't blame any of them. It was her that failed, she should have known Amber would try to leave, she should have known. But she didn't.

"Don't waste you're time trying to save her the blades poisoned, if the bleeding doesn't kill her then poison certainly will" Cinder said casually as shook the blood off her blade. Placing her down Ozpin stood up and faced her assailant. The fight would begin shortly and Ozpin would probably lose the fight, or perhaps he wouldn't . Really it wasn't any of her concern anymore. Turning her head over to Amber, she tried to take some small form of comfort in the fact that she would be joining her soon enough.

" _I wasn't good enough, I'm sorry"_ was her last thought before it all went black.

* * *

 _8 years ago_

 _"Amber, c'mon this isn't funny" Said a seventeen year old Persephone as she searched the small courtyard of the Mansion they lived. As per usual Amber just had to things the hard way and avoid another one of their training sessions. Miss Athena would be furious if they kept her any longer and she for one didn't want to feel her wrath._

 _She searched the entire first floor and was about to give up and move on to the next when she heard something drop in her room. Puzzled by the sound she moved into investigate and the minute she opened the door she spotted her target scrambling to put things back in order._

 _"Freeze" she said making the girl jump and turn round to face her._

 _"Oh, hey there Per, what's up?" the twelve year old said with an innocent expression._

 _"Don't play dumb with me, you know where you're suppose to be Amber" she scolded making the much younger girl avert her gaze timidly._

 _"I know, she's just. She's so mean to me. Why can't i just learn from you?" she asked. She wasn't very fond of this question, of course she;d have loved to train Amber herself but her sort of training wasn't something Amber was ready for just yet._

 _"I know, I don't really like her either. But it's something we have both have to go through" she said as walked up to her and knelt down to her level. "Amber you may not have realized yet but you're meant for things no one else in this world can have. You're special in more ways than one" she said, however this only caused the twelve year old to frown at her._

 _"I don't want to be special I just want to stay here with you forever" she said with child like innocence._

 _"Go for you're training and I promise we'll head out the pet shop and get that Parrot you've begging for since the day we moved in here, okay?"_

 _"What. Really? Thank you" Amber said happily as she embraced her. Smiling in mild amusement at just how malleable Amber was she returned the hug and ran her hand through Amber's short dark hair. Breaking away from her hug Amber gave her a look of determination._

 _"I promise i'll never be late again" she said before hurrying over to her long overdue class. Persephone watched her retreating figure with a smile. No matter what she would always be there for her, always._

 **And that concludes this Tragic little one shot. I hope my writing was good enough to hit you all right in the feels. I may just write a short sequel depending what you guys think of it. Did you like my OC? Did you hate her? I'd like to know since her addition was kind of a last minute thing.**

 **Please leave a review if you feel so inclined telling me what you think of it.**


End file.
